Byakuya Emang Kuya
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: Byakuya jadi pesulap yang lucu, unik. bagaimanakah aksinya mari kita lihat
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ANEH...**

TITLE : ByaKuya emang Kuya.(PENGENALAN AWAL)..

Para readers yang terhormat. Ini adalah fic yang pertama saya buat, mohon maaf jika dalam fic ni agak garing..

HAPPY READING..

Byakuya si psulap handal lagi cari mangsa di tempat nongkrongnya nak2 muda Karakura, yg lain dan tdk bkn yaitu Karakura University.

" Gin siapkan kameranya, Chika (yumichika) siapkan tata rias nya, omaeda siapkan makannanya..." byakuya trus ngomong blaga bos besar *tak sebesar omaeda*(di zanpakuto ma omaeda).

"Bos mang knpa sih, kita hrs ke sini... Kan nti ktmu ma pcr q." kta Chika sambil gya2 sok imoet.

"Eh chik, mank sdh brapa lama loe kut gw?" tnya si Byakuya

look watch and say *sok ngglish* " bru 15 menit"

"oh ya2, gw lupa loe kan nak bru"si Chika langsung sweatdrop tingkat tinggi.

SKIP TIME.

1 jam telah berlalu si Chika masih te2p Sweatdrop *prasaan lama amat sweatdropnya patut masuk rekor Muri*

Selama itu juga para kru telah mempersiapkan tools2 yg will digunakan. *buset naratornya gj bngt*

"Bos besar, tapi tak sebesar omaeda" ucap makluk Gj nan boling (botak keling) *di zanpakuto ma ikaku*.

"hemm..." ujar manusia bidut (big dan gendut) *mau nimpukin narotor( NARATOR+AUTHOR) dan Si Boling namun gk jadi krna nyadar*

"ya maaf sory, please".

"oke gak pa2".

"Eh Kaku knapa loe pnggil2 nama gw" *prasaan gk pngil nama*

"Bos knapa si Chika kok STT (Sweatdrop Tingkat Tinggi), lama lagi?" ujar Si Boling.

"Jelas aja dia Sweatdrop terus, tu kan krna pngaruh my Power Hipnotis".

Semua Krue hampir akan STT, namun di urungkan niatnya ktika mlhat si Chika."

Dan bangun" ujar Byakuya plus menjentikan jarinya.

"hhh... *buset lebar bngt* Bos da apa kok smua ngelihatin q, pa mereka pangling ma kegantengan ku yg mengalahkan Jet Lie"

.

.

.

.

SEKIAN DULU.

Mohon maaf jika terlalu Gj dan garing...

UNTUK CHAP BRIKUTNYA BYAKUYA AKAN MENGHIPNOTIS SIAPA YA?

A. Ichigo Kurosaki.

B. Rukia Kuchiki.

C. Tousihiro Hitsugaya.

D. Momo Hinamori

.

.

.

PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih atas review dan sarannya*pidato mode on*, saya juga mohon maaf jika update nya lama, maklum saya lagi agak stres mikirin ujian*readers: curcol ni yeh*.**

Disclaimer : Bleach selalu tetap milik Tite Kubo...

.

Warning : OOC, GAJE, GANH(garing+aneh)

.  
Pairing : untuk chap ini IchiRuki dulu. *takut diancem dengan golok*.

.

HAPPY LOOKING!

.

  
Setelah si Chika sadar si Byakuya and all crue *sok engglish lagi* mulai mencari mangsa, bagaikan Yoruichi mode kucing yang sedang mencari ikan *di tendang ma Yoruichi**author menghindar**Yoruichi nendang lagi**author menghindar**tiba-tiba author dilempar sendal oleh readers yang marah karena authornya Gaje banget*

Byakuya and para krue menghampiri seorang pria Gj ber tampang mesum yang menurut informasi yang didapat, dia berjulukan Jems (Jeruk mesum) *di zanpakuto ma ichigo*

"mas boleh ngobrol-ngobrol ngak" ujar Byakuya jawa mode: on.  
"mas, mas, kapan guwe jadi kakak loe" ujar si jems.  
Byakuya hampir ngeluarin deathglare super mematikan, namun berhasil di redam oleh Chika yang lagi belly dance, (eh maaf maksudnya lagi pegang tangannya Byakuya) *buset authornya super aneh*

"Bos jangan marah" ujar si Chika plus Backround sakura yang berterbangan.  
"sabar, sabar, sabar" ucap si Byakuya dalam hati.

"Mas maungak di hipnotis?" ujar Byakuya kayak salesman. *di tendang ma salesman dan Byakuya*

"Hemm..."  
"Bagaimana?"  
"Hemm..."

Ichigo terus Hemm... Lama dan sampai akhirnya ia di DSM (Deathglare Super Mematikan) oleh Byakuya.

"Baik... Gwe mau" ujar si Jems kepaksa.

Byakuya pun mulai mengambil tisue dari kantong ajaibnya *readers: kok nyasar ke Doraemon*.

"Ingat jika kau lihat api tidur, jika lihat api tidur, tidur kalau lihat api, api kalau terlihat tidur, mengerti" ucap Byakuya ala salesman.  
Ichigo hanya menganguk-angguk. Beberapa saat kemudian Byakuya membakar tisue dan keluar lah api yang tak kala terangnya dengan Hado 3. Akhirnya ichigo pun tertidur.

"dengarkan sugesti saya, bohong itu dosa, jadi jangan bohong nanti di gigit Chika, *Chika : mank gwe anjing* mengerti?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"The First questions *sok english* siapa nama anda?"  
"ICHIGO KUROSAKI"  
"Disini ngapain?"  
"Dodol apa dongo sih loe, ya kuliah lah masak cuci piring"

Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung STT, namun kecuali Byakuya yang langsung DSM.

"Maksudnya, kok duduk sendirian di sini, mank nya lagi nunggu siapa?"  
"Gw lagi nunggu my Girlfriend ku tersayang"ucap ichigo plus memancungkan bibirnya *dasar Jeruk Mesum*

"Coba kamu diskripsikan pacarmu?"

"Dia itu cewek pendek, cerewet, jutek, tomboy, aneh. Namun rambut hitam nya yang di potong cepak, bikin gwe gak tahan"

"Perasaan ku kenal ciri-ciri itu, tapi siapa ya?" ujar byakuya dalam hati.

"Ichigo, apa kau punya gebetan lain selain dia?"  
"Gwe pnya namanya Hime"

Semua siswa Karakura University yang nonton *mank televisi* langsung ketawa super lebar.

"Memangnya Hime tu seperti apa?"  
"Dia cantik, rambutnya panjang. Pokok nya perfect banget"  
"Trus kamu pilih siapa, Hime atau pacarmu yang jutek itu?"  
"Gwe sih masih milih pacar gwe, walupun gitu dia tetep udah nemplok di hati gwe *mank cicak pakai nemplok segala*"  
"Setia juga ya?"  
"Ya, donk gini2 Gwe kan cowok yang setia"

"Setiap Tikungan Ada" teriak siswa2 Karakura Kompak.

"Talking2 *buset gj banget* nama cewek loe siapa?"

Tiba2 muncul gadis mungil *mank boneka* nan manis *mank gula*

*Author : Kalau gitu ulang*

Tiba2 muncul cewek pendek berambut hitam cepak keluar dari krumunan, cewek itu kelihatan lagi marah.

"Ichigo..." ujar cewek itu dengan kerasnya *mank batu* mengalahkan suara cempreng nya Jeng Kellin yang lagi seriosa.

"Lho... Rukia" ujar Byakuya ke arah cewek itu, yang ternyata adik nya sendiri.  
"Ya itu mas, namanya Rukia" ucap ichigo.  
"Lho kakak ngapain ke sini?" ujar Rukia terkejut.  
"Ruki, jadi ini pacar kamu yang ganteng itu?" ucap byakuya.  
"Iya"

Byakuya langsung STT. Iapun membangunkan Ichigo dari tidur panjangnya *perasaan gak panjang2 amat* dengan jentikan jari dan berkata "1, 2, 3, Bangun".

Ichigo pun terbangun, sebelum kesadarannya pulih ia langsung menerima bogem mentah dari Rukia.

.

.  
**TO BE CONTINUE**

.  
Sekian dulu ceritanya , intinya Cinta Ichigo Rukia terjadi konflik *genrenya kok jadi romantis sih*.

.  
Saya Mohon maaf bagi pengemar IchiRuki yang membaca fic. Dan para readers karena untuk beberapa hari ini selera humor saya berkurang, mungkin karena tugas2 saya yang numpuk setinggi gunung *readers : curcol lagi ni ye*.

.  
Untuk Chap berikutnya jika readers berkenan untuk mengirimkan saran ataupun request, silahkan review.  



End file.
